Seth VS Killua Zoldyck (Under Night IN-BIRTH VS Hunter X Hunter)
Description Assassins sure are deadly, but these young speedy assassins face off against each other, will Seth eliminate Killua, or will Killua come out in a shocking victory? Opening (Cue - Unknown Actors) Mark: Assassins and Ninjas sure are cool indeed, and have been around for years now. The ability to kill one another efficiently, ah I wish I were like that. Heartrose: And the characters we are about to go over are just as if not better! More notably Seth, Hibiki's long lost cousin and the wielder of Indulgence of Eradicating. Mark: And Killua, Gon's best friend and a former assassin. We will go over their feats, weapons and abilities to see who has the edge, and the battle overall. Seth (Cue - Monochrome Memory) Mark: Years ago, an organization called Night Blade began to think that anyone should be allowed to do anything with their abilities, and thus caused a war with the rebels coming in. Seth was apart of said rebels, Seth intends to fix the mistakes of Night Blade has created and wanting to claim the Indulgence of Rending to remove the curse on Kuon and his childhood friend Linne. However, the Indulgence of Rending is in hands of a high school boy named Hyde Kido, thus making a conflict between the two. Heartrose: Wait! (Music Stop) Mark: Huh? Heartrose: The hell is this? All this is wrong, like.. just wrong! ''' Mark: Erm.. what do you mean? '''Heartrose: Isn't Seth some kind of enhanced being? Not an assassin who wants to kill a girl named Linne..? Mark: Wrong Seth. Heartrose: Wrong.. Seth? Huh.. Heartrose flips through the pages Heartrose: Ah, okay I see, let us continue. (Music Continue) Mark: And as we go down through the history of Night Blade, it is said that demonic giant black snakes have appeared at the coldest of nights attacking the villagers. Heartrose: The villagers were incapable of keeping the snakes away as their only option was to escape the village, with their homeland destroyed. Mark: However! Before it could even be demolished, came a person whom called themselves the "Hollow Gods" defeated the snakes with the power of EXS. And with the new found power of EXS, was the birth of "Night Blade". Heartrose: And with the demonic snakes destroyed the villagers has been saved, along with the village itself. And so, the villagers were informed of this "Hollow Night" from the Hollow God. Many had different purposes, some wanted more power and the others are to protect. But.. things like these don't always end in a happy ending, the very power that saved the village triggered a conflict amongst them. Mark: In the end.. Many died, as people outside of Night Blade saw them as foolish. Night Blade, was no more. The elder sealed away the techniques involving EXS, forbidden to use ever again and so, the power of EXS is separated into two parts, one being immortality and reincarnation. These two hidden techniques were stored inside two children, Kuon and Linne as they are to be the guardians of these techniques. So on, the acknowledgement of EXS was hidden, as well as forbidden. The Night Blade continues to live a peaceful life, within the night. Heartrose: Seth is troubled by the past of Night Blade. This occurred until Yuzuriha a young samurai came causing him to rethink his actions. "''Please, stay away.. I really don't like dealing with children.." Mark: Seth is dedicated to his job as an assassin, and does it really well if I do say so myself. '''Heartrose: Seth is equipped with dual daggers going by the name of "Indulgence of Eradication". This weapon has been said to do the opposite effects of the Indulgence of Rending, Hyde's weapon however it hasn't been so specific. ' * Name: Seth * Height: 5'6" 1/2 * Weight: Unknown * Ancestors are from Night Blade. * Wields the Indulgence of Eradication. * Likes some food boiled. Mark: Seth is a skilled assassin able to stand against Hyde and Linne. Seth relies on stealth and speed to defeat and eliminate his opponent. His two daggers are a well enough match for the Insulator and does have enough strength to defeat Paradox, also known as Hilda. Heartrose: Descending from a Night Blade background he is to be without a doubt to be a great assassin indeed. Mark: He is quick on his feet which makes up for his rather mediocre strength. Seth's ability is Kerykeion, the EXS of Drill Chains. And despite not knowing about Eliminator's capabilities, it is more than enough to match Hyde's Insulator who are considered to be rivals to each other. Heartrose: Our little assassin is capable of sending out stationary shadow balls which shoot out projectiles that keep the enemy immobilized for a few seconds, this is useful as an approach weapon, this can be put at crouch or head level, or in 45 degrees upwards in front of Seth. "Why introduce myself to someone who is about to become a corpse?" Mark: Soukou no Vengeance where he slashes right through the opponent at blitzing speeds, and Soushitsu no Confusion where he teleports above the opponent striking them. Heartrose: And as so, Seth takes advantage of his speed with his Infinite Worth Rensa no Nefarious has Seth rush forward quickly sending out onslaughts of brutal strikes to his opponent. However, that is not his strongest as we finally get to his Infinite Worth EXS, Distant of Boundary. Mark: This consists of Seth slashing his opponent several times as he goes so fast that he is only seen as a shadow, the environment goes to a monochrome color, and should point out that this attack is Seth going so fast that light cannot keep up hence the monochrome color. Heartrose: And while he is fast on his feet, he struggles to take a hit and throw it back at his opponent. He is lacking in both the durability and strength department, he makes it up for his fast and swift movement and attacks which can easily rack up damage comparable to even Waldstein! And despite being rather frail, he is still able to take a Kannagi to the face by Linne. "However, some things taste better when boiled.." Mark: Seth is definitely strong, but his low damage output and defense is something that can be worked around, yes but a flaw nonetheless. Heartrose: A quick and stealthy assassin, definitely one to not be taken lightly. "Longing for the days of the past... To think I'd be the one to take her life. How truly ironic. Is this what fate holds for the one who wields the "Eliminators"?" Killua (Cue - ) Intermission The Fight Kill or be killed! ACTION! ELIMINATED! Results Category:Roymaster11